So it Doesn't Matter if
by BurenBuren
Summary: "… so it doesn't matter if you have one daddy and one mommy, two mommies or… two dads, you understand kiddo?" you didn't really understand what your father was talking about at all but nodded your head reflexively anyways... Humanstuck GamTav GHBxTS a smidge of bonebrothers w
1. Chapter 1

"… so it doesn't matter if you have one daddy and one mommy, two mommies or… two dads, you understand kiddo?" you didn't really understand what your father was talking about at all but nodded your head reflexively anyways, which seemed to be a good thing as he smiled and ruffled your hair affectionately. " That's my chico Tavros" His slight Spanish accent coming through ever so slightly, he seemed anxious for some reason, at least you think so. " Papa can we play now?" you asked with a smile glancing down at the cards you were so familiar with, despite being a 12 year old boy you prefer card games to things like football, baseball, hockey or anything requiring strenuous activity really. Your father simply picked up his cards (which you set for him beforehand i.e. when he was talking earlier i.e. which might have been the reason you only caught the last part of his talk) and smiled waiting for you to make the first move.

The next day you, your dad and brother were driving home from picking him up from his high school when "Chicos" your father's voice was stern, his grip on the steering wheel tightened and his voice seemed a bit more strained "I'm going to have someone over tonight" he seemed to struggle with his words which was a rare thing for your father to do seeing how confident a man he was. " Please behave yourselves, Rufioh please please don't invite your _girlfriend _tonight." Rufioh your older brother tensed visibly when your father said 'girlfriend' knowing exactly why having _her_ around company would not be a good thing. Your father chuckled lightly " I'll take that as a yes sir, Now Tavros " he looked at you through the interior mirror his look softening a bit " Try not to be so shy okay?" you blushed a little and murmured a soft okay fully aware of your so called shyness" the rest of the car ride was uneventful aside from your dad and brother rocking out to " A Quien Le Importa" by some Spanish artist called Thalia , but oh wait never mind that was ordinary, carry on then.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Your father told you to not wear your peter pan pajamas to dinner tonight which you begrudgingly said yes to, great so now you were not only going to have to make it through dinner with a total stranger you didn't even have your favorite outfit to calm you " Oh and about the person coming here tonight, he has a son about your age maybe you can play with him after dinner" your father said more of a 'as a matter of fact' statement than anything else, seemingly to not be of importance as he walked toward the kitchen to prepare dinner. You however, were completely and utterly ecstatic,' maybe you could be friends, maybe he liked peter pan as much as you, maybe he-' so many thoughts ran through your little head you couldn't stand still. You nearly sprinted all the way to your older brothers room "Rufi-" you stopped as soon as you heard angry yelling coming from his phone in what you could only assume to be Japanese "何が地獄のろくでなし？私はそこに性交許可されていないのですか?! あなたは私と別れています！雌犬の息子をクソ!" wow that lady was loud even your ears hurt despite her speaking through a phone receiver and you being a good ten feet away. "No doll you got it all wrong, I was just..." you decide to just leave, eavesdropping is not a good thing to do (and you really don't want to be there the next time that girl screams ouch).

You pass by the kitchen on the way to the backyard " Dad I'ma be out back with Tinkerbull!" he gives a hum of acknowledgement. You were flying with Tinkerbull your dog for at least half an hour (more like you were running around with your arms extended to either side of you like an airplane with your very small dog chasing you and barking) before you decide to lay down on the seemingly welcoming grass. You keep on thinking on what the boy coming over is going to be like, you're so lost in your thought that you don't even notice a car pulling up to your driveway, you don't notice your dad as he greets someone and invites them in, you don't notice when the sliding glass door is opened and closed, no you don't even notice when you are greeted with a 'Sup motherfucking bro'. You're just staring at the sky with the most pleasant smile slapped across your face. You still don't even notice when the same person crawls on top of you to get your attention, well okay that did get your attention but only when his face was hovering above yours only inches away "Now what's all up and miraculous in the sky motherfucker?", to which you flushed and gave a squeak of surprise.

You were stunned (but who wouldn't be?) " I-I I Uhh… uhhh.." you felt a cold sweat coming on and a dull pain in your stomach, you wanted to cry, eyes already shining with unshed tears. The person on top of you rolled over to your right and laid on his back with a loud Oomph as his back hit the ground. You looked over the boy next to you still wary " Whoah…miracles" his arms pointing to the sky with the most amused smirk you've ever seen . You take this chance to look at him for whatever reason and notice he's about your age, has longish wavy hair, is extremely fair skinned and is very pretty.. almost like a girl. You just called another boy pretty eeyup that just happened. You seemed to have calmed down a lot more and were only blushing by the time he spoke up again " So it's Tavros right brother" his arms were still outstretched as he turned his head to look you in the eyes which in turn only made you blush even deeper you're certain he can see your blush. "Uhh… y-yes uhmmm.. w-who are you?" you say in a voice slightly louder than a whisper "Gamzee Makara" he continued on with his goofy grin, your face showed your obvious confusion and he responded with " My dad is visiting your dad" the gears in your head silently clicked, you parted your lips in a 'Ohh I get it' gesture. He giggled a bit (a boy should not be able to giggle and be that cute) at your face. You're not sure why but you seem to like him, from what you've seen he's pretty relaxed and not to mention cu- "Achoo!" you sneezed obviously affected by the rapidly dropping temperature due to night setting. You sit up and wipe your nose wow that was really uncool to do in front of someone you just met you wonder if he's grossed out. Nope he seemed unaffected instead he stretches and yawns sitting up just like you are. He was about to say something when your father called out.

" Chicos! Dinner is ready, come inside and wash your hands!" Gamzee stands up and offers you his hand to help you stand up " Aww yeah let's go get some motherfuckin grub" you just noticed he cursed a lot but you didn't really mind, you take his hand and smile a bit bashfully. He seemed surprised which only caused confusion in you "Uhhh.. why are you..?" you couldn't really think of how to ask him why his face was like that " Thought a motherfucker didn't smile at all" he just reverted back to his lazy grin " It's adorable, you should smile more" welp back to the blushing "Uh thanks" you smiled again and in turn he led you inside still holding your hand, you notice he's heading straight towards the dining room until you tug at his hand and he turns around "What's up Tavbro?" and now he gave you a nickname, this guy, you really want to be friends with this guy " Well, uh my dad said to wash our hands right?" you start pulling him towards the restroom because for some reason or other you two were still holding hands. After a quick stop in the restroom you go to the dining room. You see a large male whom you assume is your fathers friend and Gamzee's dad. Did you mention he was large? And extremely scary. You look to the ground before scoping for your dad and locating him leaving your new companion's side in favor of hiding behind your dad. The large (scary, intimidating) man seemed to scowl and your dad gave him a look. You wondered what type of friends made those faces at each other.

You look over to Gamzee who is a bit more serious in front of his father (who is really scary) you kind of want to go over to him and talk but you can't risk being out of the safety that is behind your father. You sort of give him an apologetic look, he just smiles back this smile however is slightly strained you notice. You're not sure why but the air is tense and you feel uneased as you should " Please sit down, I'll go get Kurloz and Rufioh k" your father suddenly left and you were alone (not really because Gamzee was there too) you were scared and were starting to feel another panic attack coming on. Right when you were about to start hyperventilating someone took your hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze you turn and see Gamzee giving you a sympathetic smile. He sat down and patted the seat next to him to motion you to come over. You think, you think you might be able to make it through this dinner. Just as you sat down your dad, Rufioh and some other teen came in.

"Well let's eat" your father smiled hopefully, hopefully this wouldn't be a disaster..

== HAVE THE MOST AWKWARD DINNER IN PARADOX SPACE

**OH WOW THIS SUCKS SO MUCH**

**WHY AM I EVEN POSTING THIS**

**I'LL CONTINUE IF PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS**

**JHASDFIUSDJHERKGUIVLSK AND I MIGHT ART WHAT TAV AND GAM LOOK LIKE IN THIS AU**

**BOOP**

**IMSOSORRYPBJSHIPPERSIMONEOFYOU/SOBBUSOBBU**


	2. Chapter 2

The whole atmosphere of the dinner was just, well… it was awkward and tense, no other way to put it. Your father occasionally made small talk with the SCARY man, your brother also tried to engage in conversation with the other teen (whose name was Kurloz?) but he didn't seem to speak at all, he just sort of moved his hands? You weren't sure why he did that but didn't really want to pay attention. So you stared at your food intently.

"Psst." You looked to the side and saw Gamzee. Thank goodness your father and the other man (you still don't know his name ok) were talking (more like arguing about politics or something) or else they would have noticed him. He had his hands under the table where only you could see them, he was mimicking his dad and yours, using his hands as puppets. You were giggling a bit because…, just because.

You snorted very loudly when Gamzee made his hands make out, it was so loud everyone at the table turned to you. And oh sh…oot, you blushed very noticeably and were already stammering an apology when

"Bless You" Nice save Gamzee, even though you're not supposed to say bless you when someone snorts. This seemed to satisfy everyone for some reason (boy your guy's families were weird), they went back to conversing between themselves (or in Kurloz's case making hand signs).

A few minutes passed when you were almost done with your food and tried to excuse yourself, thank goodness this dinner was over or so you thought. Your father however told you to stay saying "We have something serious to talk about Tavros". You never in a million years could have guessed what your father was going to explain to you within the next five minutes.

When all the dishes were put away your father sat down and took the SCARY man's hand in his. Wait what.

" Now, chicos.. you remember how you two have been pushing for me to date since last year?" Oh, oh, _oh_, is he going to say…

" Well a couple months ago I met _Adrian _and well, recently things have gotten a bit more… Serious" Oh.

You zoned out for a while and only heard things like 'politician' 'deceased wife' 'dating' 'culero' etc. However as soon as you heard "Moving in together" you sure as heck were paying attention.

"So since their home is being fumigated for..?"

"Water Bugs"

"… Right, since their home is being fumigated for water bugs I thought why not" ((basically yolo))

You weren't really against this but weren't exactly for it either. You looked over to Gamzee who was really quiet during this whole ordeal, he seemed happy for some reason, and god he looked at you with the cutest smile you thought your eyes were going to melt. Uhh you mean he looked happy yeah that's it, that's all.

"So as soon as they get their things, they'll be moving in" Your dad smiled, and it wasn't a normal smile it was a 'I swear if you so much as argue with me on this you'll have hell to pay' sort of smile. Not that anyone was going to argue but he did so just in case.

"Uhm.. so where?" was all you said before completely shrinking down in your seat, thankfully your father knew exactly what you were talking about.

"Ah si, well, You share your room with Gamzee" He nodded politely at the pre-teen.

"Ruf shares his room with Kurloz" He gave a smile at the non-talkative teenager and received one back.

" And of course, I get stuck with this idiota" He slapped the back of the other adults arm,and in turn got a warning which your dad just smirked at, only seeming to infuriate the other more.

"So everyone's okay with this?" It wasn't really a question, more like a factual statement in question form, he stood up and stretched a bit " Ya se pueden ir chicos". One by one they left until it was just you and Gamzee, alone.

"So… uhh," He seemed to share in your current state of 'I did not know my dad liked men that way' because he wasn't speaking either.

You both were in a comfortable silence until Gamzee's dad (Adrian) called for him to go get their stuff. You assumed they were either at a relatives house or in a motel since they possibly couldn't be living in the house with toxic fumes in it. Not that one in particular didn't seem he would be quite comfortable in such an environment *coughcough*.

You waved him bye, or later since he was coming back in a little while, anyways you made sure you kept your eyes on the floor because you weren't sure how to respond to this situation. "Later Tav" He offered his hand and as soon as you took it expecting a handshake he pulled you in to a bear hug. Now, to say you were flustered would be an understatement, especially since when he hugged you could see his father roll his eyes at his son. This hug was lasting way too long…. "Gamzee"…. It took a while but he finally pulled back and let you go. Well that was.. you don't know what that was.

He gives another lazy smile and follows his dad out of your house with his brother also in tow.

Ok, so you're going to share your room. That isn't so bad you think, you have a pretty large room and are used to sharing things with your brother.

Then you remember you only have one bed.

**0-0 **

**(( WELL HELLO THERE**

**FOR SOME REASON YOU GUYS WANTED MORE?**

**SO UH HERE YOU GO**

**ILU THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND GIVING ADVICE ;V; also tried to format it better than last time |D**

**I changed my pen name so it's the same as my Tumblr (I draw and stuff but mostly re-blog ahahaha) So if you wanna check that out uthere it is**

**/RUBS UR BUTT VIGOROUSLY WITH LOTS OF LOVE**

**ʘʖʘ FAREWELL MEIN SWEETIEBUTTS / RUBS UR BUTT GOODBYE )) **


	3. Chapter 3

**:D**

**/RUBS UR BUTT HELLO**

It was morning.. wait when did you go to sleep? Oh, that's right you tuckered yourself out trying to clean your room for your new roommate, you tried to stay awake but your body betrayed you as you nodded off to dreamland.

You groaned in an attempt to wake up. Not that you had school today or anything, you just liked waking up early. Yes, you attempted to wake up and attempted to move however, the two sets of arms holding you as if you were a teddy bear were sure doing a fine job of restraining you. Oh well why not go back to sleep then.

It took you a moment to process that. _'Two sets of arms holding you'. _

Your eyes snapped open and looked to the sides of you, and as clear as rain there were two bodies attached to those arms. You didn't know why you would ever think that said arms would not be attached to bodies but whatever.

There were the.. err your dad's boyfriend's sons/ housemates? to either side of you (jeez you must have forgotten to turn your swag off). So you lay there motionless, panicking, fully awake and, now you really had to pee. Fantastic.

It seemed like hours before one of them finally woke up. It was the older one though, Kurloz you think. He woke up without a word and left your room like everything was normal. He didn't even look at you, which was good since you weren't sure what you would say or do in this situation.

And then there was one.

You hesitate a bit before lightly shaking Gamzee , who is gripping your stomach very tightly. It was obviously a bad choice because he starts to nuzzle his head into your chest, This was extremely uncomfortable…. Maybe just maybe, you could slowly, veeeerrrrryyy slooowwwlllyyy. You slide his hands off of you very very carefully, good he's still asleep. You grab a pillow and use it as a substitute to your chest. You slowly scooted across the bed to the other side and sat up. Quite stealthy if you do say so yourself.

Just as you were going to stand up Gamzee made a weird noise (like a honk?) in his sleep, it wasn't really loud but you were startled big time and ended up face planting, oh but not before yelling and probably alerting most of the house of what just happened!

Sometimes you feel like there's someone in an alternate universe or something that controls you and your life, and they seem quite happy to put you in awkward situations like this. Nah, you're overthinking.. probably.

Anyways back to the story, wait what story. You choose to ignore that of your own free will.

Yep just as you expected your rather loud yell indeed did wake up Gamzee. He was rubbing his eyes and hugging the pillow you used as substitute to yourself. Seeing him waking up so _cutely_ added to your embarrassment surely put a blush so red on your face that even tomatoes would be envious of you.

" Whas goin on" his voice slurred obviously because he barely woke up.

"uhhhh" hurry up think of something, anything, just don't say something weird.

" I need to pee!" is all you blurt out before running out of your room and to the bathroom. Well, you really did have to pee so at least it was a true statement. You should work on your conversational skills probably. Just saying.

After emptying your bladder you go check your brother's room. You had hoped to talk to him about why exactly there were two people in your bed who you distinctly remember not being there when you went to sleep the night previous. Well assuming he was awake, your brother is not exactly a morning person. Even though technically it was about to be 12 pm he's been known to sleep until 3 in the afternoon.

Oddly enough he wasn't there. Your dad wasn't home either because he had to be at the shop. Scary man was probably working too (not that you were complaining).So basically, you were home alone.,. except you weren't alone, Gamzee was there. You weren't sure whether to be glad or nervous at this fact.

Well, against your better judgement you decide to get back to your room and ask some questions which uhh hopefully shall get answered. As you reach your room and are just about to open the door you get nervous, but then you reassure yourself by reminding yourself this is your room and you had no reason to be nervous.

You twist the knob of your door and find Gamzee playing on your gaming console, and not that you want to be mean or anything but he really sucks. He seemed to having fun though. He threw the controller on the bed as soon as he noticed you (which wasn't that quickly).

"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaav!" his facial expression was similar to that of a puppy whose owner returned after being gone for hours. And he hugged you again, he likes hugs you observe, you don't mind them, especially if they come from him. He pulled away quicker than the previous hug which you are thankful for.

"Where's my lil bro all up and been?" you were quite sure you were taller than him but you let it go.

"I uhm, in the bathroom? I said…. Well sort of said so before, also if you don't mind me uhh asking.." you didn't finish your question because you weren't sure how to word it without it coming out strange. Oh you and your awkward silences. Gamzee just waited for you to finish your sentence. He must be very patient. You felt bad and tried to force the words out.

" I- in, the morning? The bed, when did you, why did you?," c'mon you can phrase it better than that.

"I mean, uh why were you in my bed and uh when did you?" at least that was recognizable as English. Curious as to his expression you look up from the ground which was extremely interesting, that's why you were looking at it because it was interesting. You thought he would looked annoyed or irritated like most people were after talking to you, but he wasn't. No, he seemed completely normal and calm and happy.

"Aight bro so it was like this" He put one arm around you and was at your side then began to tell his story.

" Yesterday when we came back I was like where's a brother sposed to get his sleep on, but then my dad was like, and I was like, so your dad was like upstairs second door to the left, an so I was like k" during that little explanation he was waving his arm around excessively, you smiled a little at this.

" And I didn't wanna wake a brother up since y'all were catching some Z's, so I just went to sleep on your bed, didn't think it would bother a brother up much" he gave you a sideways glance almost as if asking if he did indeed bother you.

" Oh uh you didn't bother me at all, just I was confused heh, but um why was your brother sleeping with me… us too?"

He gave you a 'lol wut' look and simply stated " Last I saw my motherfuckin bro he was gonna go to your bro's room, not sure why he would be here" he let you go and faced you with a smile, he seemed happy however he almost always seemed happy.

"Oh" was all you could say.

True you were getting more comfortable to the presence of the other boy but still you were you, and you had problems with socializing. You choose to pick your favorite book from your bookshelf and leave Gamzee to his game. Said book was obvious to anyone with half a brain. It was Peter Pan.

You smile at seeing the oh too familiar cover feeling giddy already. You sit criss cross apple sauce on your bed, reading the words you've long since remembered. Already half way through the first the first page you feel someone nudging you.

You are so absorbed in the book you don't hear Gamzee at all when he asks you something. You eventually did notice when he splayed himself across your lap.

"Brooooo" he stretched out the word and seemed like a spoiled kid wanting attention (oh wait he is).

" Uh yes?" you finally reply.

" I said what's that book" you were shocked by these words.

"C-can you repeat that?"

"I said what's that book?" you could not believe this.

"Peter Pan, have you not heard of Peter pan before?" you hoped he would be like 'lol jkjk just pulling your metaphorical leg ahahaha', you really hoped so.

"Nope whatsit about?"

And so you spent half an hour passionately explaining this is the best book in the universe and how he should really read it because it's so awesome. You definitely pulled a fangirl there, you didn't seem to care though.

Gamzee seemed to be entertained by your little rant because he broke out in laughter after you were done. You thought you had done something wrong but he distracted you from that by challenging you to a match in Gears of War. You won by a landslide. The rest of the afternoon was spent by simply chatting about random things. You learned both of you liked rap, and even made your own raps, you even had a rap battle. Some things he talked about you didn't quite understand but, that was okay.

It was barely one in the afternoon when your brother came home, he was with Gamzee's brother also. They must have gone somewhere together then? Eh, let them do whatever they want.

You were getting increasingly familiar with Gamzee in these past few hours left alone, and you figured or uhh knew you really liked him.

Before your dads came home you guys played in the trees in your backyard, Gamzee seemed to not like it that much. Is he afraid of heights or something? You dismissed it and opted for playing on the ground instead just in case.

At the end of the day to anyone who didn't know any better you two would seem like life long best friends. It was like, you two were meant to be friends… Like you've met before somewhere, you couldn't really remember where or when though.

Anyways, oh right. Today was Sunday which meant school tomorrow. Usually you wouldn't mind at all but, you wanted some more time with Gamzee. You two did barely just meet yesterday. It wasn't really fair of school to interrupt what could be a great friendship in the making. Darn school. It's not as if you need it to stop acting like a fool, not like in the metaphorical shed you are the dullest tool, but hey it is important to your future so it is cool? Heh, sick fires.

Your ill rhymes distracted you from real times, by which you mean as you were talking to Gamzee about some topic you have already forgotten you were thinking about how tomorrow you had school and your budding best friendship and raps which successfully distracted you from the boy before you, by which you mean the boy who was a tad bit over affectionate and currently siting on your lap, by which of course you mean Gamzee.

You actually did kind of mind how touchy he was, but only because you weren't sure how to respond to his behavior.

It was around the time you would usually go to sleep on your bed, but you had something preventing you from doing that. Someone on your lap. Someone who seems to have fallen asleep already. Someone who was deceivingly heavy. You think your legs fell asleep. You always seem to be caught in these types of situations recently.

You eventually do fall asleep (with Gamzee still in your lap). Your body could only take so much time without sleep after such an exhilarating day. You really hope your dad or brother don't barge this scene, it would be very, very, very awkward…

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY**

**I UPDATED, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS QAQ**

**AND THE KIND WORDS**

**ILU**

**AND THIS WAS SPOSED TO BE POSTED ON SATURDAY**

**BUT IT WASN'T BECAUSE CORRUPTEDFILESCOMPUTERCLEANINDVIRUSESSKJDFBJ,R**

**SO FROM NOW ON**

**I'LL BE POSTING MORE CHAPTERS MORE FREQUENTLY K? /RUBS UR BUTT GOODBYE**


End file.
